


猫化（上），双丑骨科

by Zillavaleska



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: ., M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillavaleska/pseuds/Zillavaleska
Summary: Jerome猫化后遇上了Jeremiah。
Relationships: Jeremiah Valeska/Jerome Valeska
Kudos: 4





	猫化（上），双丑骨科

**Author's Note:**

> 这是之前有个小可爱点的猫化梗，然后貌似不是很符合她设想的样子啊。。所以小天使在麦哥身边吃吃吃的就在放下半章了，正好上半章也卡肉了，放在下半章会更和谐。  
> ooc警告，由于本人小学生文笔，所以麦哥看到小天使就智商下线了。。

大概是与Selena有关，Jeremiah不大喜欢猫咪。  
所以当他看见面前这只橘色的小猫，他没做停留，甚至想给它一脚，就像他小时候做的那样。  
“喵～”小猫咪发出了不满的叫声。  
“嘶”Jeremiah不耐烦的转过身“well，little cat，your success caught my attention.(你成功的引起了我的注意）”  
他快速的领取这只猫，准备剖开它的肚子（我麦哥才没有这么残忍），然后对上猫的眼睛。  
恍惚间，他觉得自己看见了Jerome。  
“What the hell...”Jerome已经死了，而且看样子也没有复活的可能（因为脑子和内脏都被挖出来了），所以他又看了一眼小橘猫，他这才发现产生这种错觉的原因是这只猫有一双像极了Jerome的眼睛，于是鬼使神差的，Jeremiah把这只猫捡回了地堡。  
回到地堡，考虑到猫有可能会把工作室弄得一团糟，所以Jeremiah把猫小心翼翼的放在了以前关过Jerome的房间（？其实我不知道那应该叫什么，还请各位指正），并端来一碗牛奶。做完这些，他又返回工作室准备下一步的计划。  
大概过了五个小时，Jeremiah打开了监控器，本以为会看到小橘猫，但那是……  
Jerome?!!   
Jeremiah再次怀疑自己眼花了，但那确实是Jerome，所以他快步来到那个房间，只见全身赤裸的Jerome缩在一团，头上的猫耳和身后的猫尾还没有消失。  
Jeremiah拿出了枪，指着Jerome。  
“喵～”呃呃呃这么可爱的声音真的是Jerome会发出来的？！！  
Jeremiah觉得自己经历了人生中最荒唐的一天，他居然没忍住，俯下身来轻咬Jerome的嘴唇。  
Jerome像是如梦初醒一般，咧嘴笑起来：“Jeremiah,I didn't expect you to have this preference（我没想到你还有这种喜好）.”  
Jeremiah回想起了自己小时候，之所以栽赃Jerome是不想别人喜欢他，之所以离开是害怕面对这份感情。之前对Bruce的情感，则是在无法面对Jerome的死亡，下意识的想要找到人来替代。“Jerome,I love U.”Jeremiah喃喃道。  
“So,how do I look?Do you...want to fuck me?”  
Jeremiah没想到Jerome会说出这种话，他睁大了眼睛：“I ...”  
而后剩下的话都淹没在Jerome的吻中。  
许久，Jerome松开了他，这个吻带着野性，他们都疯了似的近乎啃咬着对方的唇。  
“Why do you become a cat?”  
“I don't konw.Maybe...A cat has nine lives?Interesting...HAHAHAHA”Jerome狂笑起来，虽然Jeremiah认为这没什么好笑的，他的注意力更多的是集中在Jerome的猫耳上，所以他伸出两只手，捏了捏Jerome的z两只耳朵。  
“FUCK!!!You son of a bitch!!!”  
“Maybe.Don't you...want do something more?I know...you feel it.”  
“Why not?”Jerome早就看出了对方的心思，他环住Jeremiah的脖子，并把Jeremiah的枪踢开：“Brother...”  



End file.
